


Untruths

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Fix It Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: All Zelena ever does is lie.





	Untruths

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Fix It Week, day 2: Fix the Zelena baby situation.

She's not sure how exactly she happened across this sheet of paper, but Regina was somehow drawn to it, pink, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst leaves of white. She gently tugs on it, the material much, much thinner than its cousins and scans the contents.

It's Zelena's, that much is obvious, her name stated plainly at the top, signed off by Whale at the bottom, a date in the very recent past besides his illegible scribble. It's a medical certificate of some sort, perhaps a review or report - Zelena's looking after herself now that she's expecting a baby, she thinks, not wholly kindly; she may be her sister but she can't help the sharp frissons of unresolved anger that ripple through her at the fact that that very baby she's carrying is the product of her wicked ways; of the lies to her thief, of Robin.

She's a smart woman, Regina Mills, but that doesn't quite extend to medical jargon, of which this sheet is littered with, so with a quick incantation in her head, she sweeps her hand over the page, the print morphing into something more along the lines of layman's terms. It's not something she should be doing, delving into Zelena's medical record (singular, only one sheet is here it seems) but she justifies it quite easily in two ways; she wants to know that her niece is flourishing, it's hardly her fault and the second, this is nothing compared to what the red-headed witch did to her and Robin.

Blood count fine, as is her blood pressure. No infections, nothing glaringly concerning, no pregnancy.

Wait. What was that?

Regina reads the words over and over again, going as far as to physically pinch herself to check she's not dreaming.

She's not dreaming.

Her pulse quickens, she can almost feel her heart beating, rattling her ribcage as she folds the sheet, tucking it safely into her jacket pocket, raising her hands in a wave that engulfs her in a cloud of purple smoke.

\------

She shares the news with her beloved the moment she poofs herself to his campsite, pointing very clearly to the sheet that holds what may very well be a happy ending for them - or at least a little respite from the dark threat looming over their hometown. Robin feels a pang of sadness at the loss of a child he never got to know, a child that never really existed, but it's quickly replaced with a renewed anger at his soulmate's sister. Between them, they decide to confront Zelena at a time she least expects it.

\------

The queen and the thief corner Zelena at her farmhouse, full of sass, full of insults directed at the two of them and although it takes a great deal of restraint, Regina manages to keep her magic at bay, her clenched fist remaining at her side, Robin's arm around her middle. It's a good thing he's now a calm man and without his bow, otherwise Zelena may have some trouble, but they let her continue, Regina only raising her hand to stop her talking when she mentions how she's won.

The brunette delves into her pocket and retrieves the document, holding it up, with its contents plain to see.

The wicked smirk on the witch's face quickly disappears.

She's been found out.

There is no baby. Just as there was no Marian, not really, there is absolutely no child to be born of the deception of Robin Hood.

The duo watch as Zelena's grimace transforms into a frown before she starts to try and justify her methods, her reasons but it's everything Regina's heard before, about how she got everything where Zelena was left with nothing; her mother's abandonment, Rumplestiltskin shunning her in favour of Regina. She thought she could get away with it, wanted to push it for as long as humanly possible and, it seems, until now, she had been doing a pretty damn good job.

She supposes she should feel sorry for her, but she doesn't. Regina's life hadn't exactly been a breeze, none of the freedom granted to her that she yearned for with her stable boy and she had killed, pillaged whole villages, leaving nothing but destruction in her wake. No one should want that on their conscience.

Robin is much the same - not only has he lost a child that he believed was to be born, but he's also lost the mother of his son. They may not have had their happy endings together, but she deserved a chance to be happy, just as he and Regina do. In fact, it's Robin who asks how on earth she thought she could keep up with the charade - what would happen when the nine months was up and there was no birth?

Zelena admitted that she was planning on disappearing, Robin never, ever knowing what was to become of his baby. Robin turns away at that one, his own ire heightening, it being Regina's turn to place a hand on his arm in comfort. Regina's head whips round to Zelena, eyes wide, stern, cold.

_Stay away from us._

She speaks in a low, flat tone, one that conveys the sheer anger bubbling in her chest, before she raises her hands again, teleporting she and Robin to the safety of her mansion.

To the safety of their new beginning.


End file.
